


when you're gone

by yuu_liarrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year hinata, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Well - Freeform, he doesnt know how to deal, hinata is his soulmate, if you came for comfort, im not sorry, maybe a follow up ??, no comfort really, oikawa dies, uni oikawa, youre in the wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: i'm missing you...Hinata Shouyou and Oikawa Tooru were soulmates. Were. When they first met both of their words erupted into color and Hinata pretty much tackled him. They got into a relationship ( which kageyama was against) but they were happy.On the court, Shouyou was practicing when his world all faded to grey. Later, he finds out that Tooru got into an accident and his life crumbles.





	when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> i might be doing art for this so stay tuned !!  
> hmu on instagram  
> @ shiroorihs

Hinata Shouyou was a second year in high school, he and Oikawa had been dating for almost a full year by then. As Shou watched the first years practice he thought of his soulmate, and when they met.

_Shouyou was a mess. No other way of putting it. He even threw up on Tanaka, how embarrassing! The short ginger walked into the court, watching all the team members jump and run and practice. It made him nervous but excited. They all got ready for the match, the ginger's anxiety flaring up. He looked at his team then the other, swallowing the giant lump in his throat._

_He served the ball into Ka **gay** ama's head. He  **served the ball into Kageyama's head**. He  **SERVED THE BALL INTO KAGEYAMA'S HEAD.** Immediately, fear hit him in waves as said  ~~gay~~ teen approached him, menacing aura clogging his throat and rendering him unable to breathe. Kageyama says that he needs to get his act together,  **now** or else he won't only be worried about losing. This seemed to kick him out of his nerves and the next set goes perfectly._

_Commotion and high pitched yelling filled the area. Shouyou looked over to see what was going on and his eyes met with the most attractive being he's ever seen. Suddenly, a woosh of air hit his face and the room erupted into color. Loudly, he yells. "NO WAY!?!" And the whole room is staring at him. A smirk stretches over the older teen's face and Hinata almost dies. He runs over to where his alleged soulmate is, smile so wide it was blinding. "H-HINATA SHOUYOU!" The ginger said loudly, so excited from all the colors he's never seen before; The only color he's ever seen was a dark chocolate, the color of his favorite chocolate. (Hinata normally liked  sweet things but, that was the only color he could see, It was his favorite)  
_

_"Oikawa Tooru," The now named Oikawa said with a wink, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead; forgetting that The Tooru Fanclub was there. The room erupts in yelling again, mostly from the players._

_A number and a promised date later, Hinata left happily. The others had assaulted him with questions and he told them that they were soulmates, do Kageyama's dismay. They told him to watch out and for it to not interfere with the team. Shouyou promised it wouldn't._

In the present, he and Oikawa were still dating, thinking of the alien-obsessed setter made Hinata smile wide. 

"Senpai, you look weird," One of the first years joked, them both laughing. "Anyway, can you spike one of my tosses!?" They said, eyes sparkling. Of course, Shou agreed and they both walked over to one of the nets. He asked Yachi to help them and he prepared to start.  The volleyball was thrown to the first year who then set the ball. It wasn't the quick like Hinata wanted to hit, but Kageyama was busy. The ginger teen ran up and was about to jump when a dread flew through him. The ball passed and hit the wall. 

Shouyou stared at his hands as everything turned grey.  " _What. What no. No. No, no_ _nonono_ ," The teen looked around at everyone's worried stares and tears filled his eyes. Something inside felt  **wrong**. Shouyou couldn't year his teammates over his own heartbeat. His breathing became shallow and he fell to his knees, covering his ears with his hands.  _This can't be happening. Not now, no!_ He yelled at himself, tears welled up in his eyes, falling and hitting the ground rapidly. The only words he could think were  _no!_ and  _Tooru!!_

Kageyama knelt next to Hinata, screaming his name, but the ray of sunshine heard none of it. Hinata kept crying, not able to breathe as he stared at the  **grey** floor,  **grey** tears falling on it and making it darker.  **Grey** hair fell in his face and he screamed. It was  **orange**! Orange! Not grey! It's not supposed to be grey.

He doesn't stop crying, he  **can't**. He felt empty, like his  **soul** was missing a piece, and it was. Shouyou felt as if his heart was just ripped in half, and he would never get it back. 

* * *

Hinata was at Tooru's funeral. But, no one here knew who he was, except for Iwaizumi Their relationship was a pure secret. Slowly, the ginger-haired boy walks to the front of the area. His limbs were heavy, like something was trying to make him stop.  He stands in front of the group, hair messier than it ever was; there were dark bags under his eyes; his eyes looked like someone had literally taken the sunshine out of them, and his face was stained with tears. "I'm sure none of you... know who I am," The teen says, scanning the crowd when he catches some sort of color. It's the same color as Tooru's eyes. That must be his mother. She had his eyes.  A bittersweet smile stretched across his lips, and he felt like crying again. "My name is Hinata Shouyou, and I'm... Tooru-Kun's s-soulmate," The short teen had difficulty saying his name and had to force 'soulmate' out. There were gasps all around, and his mother stared, her expression holding anger and sadness.

"I've known him for almost two years," Shouyou says, eyes closing as he remembers all the good times. "I just... I just wanted to say that  **I'm sorry**. I couldn't do anything more for Tooru and I'm sorry that he's not here with us anymore," His voice is cracking now, tears gathering in his eyes. Iwaizumi stood up, walking over to where Hinata was. "I'm not done yet. For all of you here with soulmates or you can see color in general... Don't take it for granted. You never know when it'll be **ripped** from you. You never know when your other half will be **gone** and your heart is left in **shambles**! **Don't take it for granted**. Treasure **every moment** , **every color of the rainbow**. Y-You never know when you will be able to see it again," Shouyou was trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks like they belonged there. His voice kept cracking, shaking. Some of the people in the audience were crying, mostly older people, and Takeru. Oh, the poor child.  

Immediately, Shouyo is walking away, sobbing into his sleeve, trying to keep the tears at bay.  **He can't**.

 


End file.
